You Really Got Me
by shiningstarrynight
Summary: This is a HouseCameron story. Cameron is pregnant. I've never tried writing one where she is, so this is a first for me!  Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D. or any of the characters.  
**A/N:** I've never tried writing a House M.D. fanfic where Cameron was pregnant, so if it sucks, I'm sorry.  
I've seen some fanfics where she was, and I wanted to try it out. Also, sorry for any possible grammar and spelling errors,  
I did not have anyone beta read this, and typed it onto Word very quickly (I handwrite all my fanfics, then type them onto Word).

Cameron stood in the bathroom in her aparment with a pregnancy test. "In thirty seconds I'll know,"  
Cameron said to herself.

Thirty seconds passed by, and Cameron looked at the pinkish-red color it had turned. "positive,"  
Cameron said to her reflection on the mirror.

_I suppose I should call House, _Cameron thought.

Cameron picked up the phone, sat on the couch, and dialed House's number.  
"House here," House said  
"House, it's Cameron," Cameron replied  
"Oh, hey!"  
"You should know my pregnancy test came back positive"  
"It did?"  
"Yeah, actually"  
"Cameron, you sound nervous, or something. Don't be. I'm here"  
"Okay, I'll relax"  
"Good!"  
"Crap, I gotta go" House says  
"Okay, bye!" Cameron replied

Cameron hung up the phone and leaned back on her couch , wondering what to do next.  
She had been on the couch for only ten minutes when there was a knock at the door.  
She walked over and opened the door.

Without saying a word, House took two steps in, put his arms around Cameron and gave her a big hug.  
"Hey!" Cameron said, smiling  
"Hi!" House replied, also smiling  
"I wanted to come see you!"  
"Glad you did, I was just wondering what to do!"  
House sat down on the couch, and Cameron put her head on his shoulder, and the two just rested peacefully  
there for a while.

**BEEP, BEEP! **House and Cameron's pagers went off, saying they were needed at work. They got up, and wen't off to  
Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

"Okay, we have a patient with severe swelling of the arms; we need to find out what's causing it, obviously"  
Foreman said. They all got their seats around the table and talked about what it could be, and the treatments  
needed.

Cameron started to feel sick, and she was losing color in her face. "Cameron?" Chase said, but by the time he had  
finished saying her name she was already passed out on the floor. Chase and Foreman were clueless as to why  
Cameron had passed out, but House knew why. House was the only one in the room, and in the whole hospital  
who knew Cameron was pregnant, and that he and Cameron were dating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own anything related to House M.D.

By the next day, Cameron was feeling much better, and was ready to have visitors. They thought it would  
be best for Cameron to stay overnight at the hospital incase something went wrong. House, Cuddy, Foreman,  
Chase and Wilson all went into Cameron's room to visit her.

"So did you ever find out what caused you to faint like that?" Chase asked, "Well, I hadn't eaten any--"  
Cameron started to say, when House cut her off "She's actually pregnant" he informed everyone.  
Cameron nodded her head, signaling that it was the truth. Everyone's mouth became wide open in shock,  
and were either staring at House, Cameron or both of them.

"Who's the father?" Chase finally managed to ask. "That's me" House replied. Everyone's jaw dropped  
another ten feet to the ground. "Oh my god" was the response Chase made; "I need some fresh air"  
Foreman announced; "Hoooly crap" Wilson said; "Oh...wow!" Cuddy looked shocked. They all gave House  
and Cameron a hug, then left the room, leaving House and Cameron alone.

"You work here, you don't live here" House said as he got up to see if Cameron could leave the  
hospital, Cameron smiled at him with her usual glowing smile.

A minute or two later, House returned; Cameron was infact allowed to go home,  
seeing as nothing had gone wrong, and she seemed fine, and felt fine, so she and House left the hospital  
and went back to his apartment for a nice, relaxing day. House said it would be filled with getting enough rest in bed  
so that she hopefully wouldn't faint like that again.

_He is actually a very caring person, despite the impression he leaves on most people with his sarcastic comments  
and insults. I really love this guy. _Cameron thought to herself, as she again gave the glowing smile she always gave.


End file.
